Shadow's Flash back
by anglefahoin
Summary: Shadow is on the ARK and he has an flashback


**_Colony ARK year:2153_**

The ARK was a huge dark place. But it was always …... quiet. The silence was deafening. I walked in to the huge empty and remote room. Me and Maria always come here. Well when I say come I mean came. Coming back here after what happened (which I could NEVER forget.) broke my heart forever. All I can think about is that horrid day. I had a flashback!

Suddenly, the sirens wailed their sound was so deafening. I could tell that some thing wasn't right. "Shadow!" I heard a familiar voice shout. "Shadow help!" I hear it again. I WAS sure that it was Maria's. I ran to where the voice was coming from the jets on my shoes propelling me forwards at high speeds. The ARK was massive you could easily of got lost in it if you didn't know your way around it luckily I did . Suddenly I heard footsteps they where getting louder and louder. I froze but not with fright but another feeling that I couldn't describe. "Shadow!" Maria shouted again. "Maria!" I shouted back. "I'm in here!" "Oh. Wonderful." Maria said in her sweet tone,she ran into the room that I was in. As she entered she ran up to me, her large,sky blue and angelic eyes and her short ,blond locks made her look more angelic. She stared into my blood red coloured eyes. She stood there looking so worried and upset for about 2 minutes. Then she ran up to me and knelt down and put her arms very tightly around me knocking all of the air out of me. "Maria. Can you please loosen yourself a bit I can't breath." I managed to say. "I'm sorry Shadow ." she said as she let go of me and put her hands on her face and started to cry. "Maria. What's wrong?" I asked sounding concerned. "It doesn't matter Shadow. Don't worry." She whispered. "But this is the only thing I can do when I see you like this Maria." I replied. I grabbed hold of Maria's hands and pulled them away from her face. She looked up at me looking sorrowful. "Oh. Shadow we need to get away from here the G.U.N soldiers are here and we are badly in trouble!" She exclaimed. We both turned around quickly when heard voices and footsteps. Suddenly the door flew open at that very moment I grabbed Maria's hand and pulled her up and ran out of the room. About 20 G.U.N soldiers were chasing us. "How many do they need for 2 damn people?" I thought to myself. I was running as fast as I could but the G.U.N soldiers were still in pursuit. One of the G.U.N soldiers said "You better give up Project Shadow!" "I will NEVER GIVE UP!" I shouted with rage and put Maria into my arms. "Into that room Shadow." Maria whispered into my ear and pointed to it. "Okay Maria." I said as I skidded than ran into the room. It was as big as the others but …...this one had a capsule and a lever. Maria pushed me into the capsule and shut it so tight that even I didn't have a chance to open it. "MARIA!" I shouted at the top of my voice. One of the G.U.N soldiers came in and pulled out his small green hand held gun and pointed it at her. All I could do was panic. Maria spoke "Shadow. Promise me that you will make friends with the people and give them a chance to be happy." The G.U.N soldier shouted "Don't pull that lever! Step away now!" Maria grabbed hold of the lever. "I'm warning you!" the G.U.N soldier said sounding a little sad and a little scared. "All we need is project Shadow and then everything will be okay." "No. Please." Begged Maria. The G.U.N soldier put his finger on the trigger "NO!" I shouted. "Maria pulled the lever and then the very next second the G.U.N soldier shot Maria. "Maria, no!" I shouted as I got released out towards Earth. All I saw was Maria falling to the ground. Dead. My ONLY friend killed before my eyes. "Syanora Shadow the hedgehog." I heard a voice say in my head.

I took a quick, sharp breath in as I came out of my flashback. "I will keep my promise to you Maria." I said sounding all of a sudden determined "Chaos CONTROL!" I shouted sending myself back down to Earth.

Maria will always be in my heart forever and I'll keep my promise to her.

**The End**


End file.
